


To Booty or Not to Booty

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Sara needs some space after confessing her love and Ava leaves. Actually she needs a distraction...





	1. Chapter 1

Sara turns away from Ray and Nate and walks right through the portal. There’s a busy city street just beyond. Sara’s boots hit the concrete sidewalk and she hoists her bag over her shoulder and takes off down the street. 

Two blocks down she pauses in a doorway and slips her phone out of her pocket.  
SL: Hey, you up for some fun?

She slides the phone back in her pocket and keeps walking.  
One more street over she turns into the alleyway and walks along the closer wall. Half way down she trails her hand along a window ledge and pops open a panel, a few keystrokes later the door adjacent slides open.  
Sara walks through into to the darkened room beyond.

She pulls her phone from her pocket again.  
There’s a message waiting. A smirk teases the edge of her lips.  
She sends another text:

SL: In town, off radar, need wheels, will return in one piece.  
OQ: NO problem. GO get her  
SL: Good idea.

Well, another her, she thinks. A her. A her for tonight, and maybe tomorrow too.

Sara flips on some lights and several vehicles and motorcycles come into view. A desk and several chairs occupy a makeshift living room. Lab tables with vehicle parts and computers take up the rest of the space  
A door to the left is closed. She breathes in the smell of motor oil and sweat. No matter how hard you try to change it, a garage always smells like a garage

She opens the closed door throws her bag through and slides out of her coat. Then she opens her phone:  
AD: Absolutely. Debriefing a case, done in three hours. Pick me up at West and Ferry. 

Sara’s smirk turns into a full-fledged smile.

SL: See you then, will be on two wheels, dress appropriately.  
AD: Yes, ma’am.


	2. Sara Lance has Three Hours to Kill

Sara Lance has three hours to kill.

She contemplates whisky, then thinks about the afternoon and decides against it. Tipsy assassins on motorcycles is not a wise move, this she knows from experience and a slightly stiff ankle when it rains.

Moving on. 

Sara contemplates the evening. There are so many possibilities, its like a choose your own adventure story. It will definitely be fun, but how much fun will be up to the lady she’s picking up in a short while. 

Not exactly what she had planned but recent history and one confused Time Bureau director had thrown her needs into the wind. So now Sara is going to settle for a few wants.   
Time Bureau director…no. Stop it. Don’t go there. Her chest aches just thinking about that woman. Then something lower starts to chime in.

Head up, shoulders back. She doesn’t want this, not right now. 

Moving on, well, no. 

Rationalize all you want, Ava is special. And she will be mine.   
But tonight I don’t want to remember. 

Sara grabs a bag and throws a few items in, tosses it in the saddle bags, and straps an extra helmet on the back. She pulls on her leather jacket slides a helmet on, closes the visor and throws her leg over a beautiful Triumph Thunderbird.

She roars toward the wall opening a portal at the last second. Sunshine and ocean lay beyond. Shoulders already relaxing Sara heads into the light.


End file.
